


The Dead Don't Talk

by casserole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Zombie Crawl, Zombies, dean is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casserole/pseuds/casserole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a bad ass. Or that's what he's telling himself.</p><p>He can kick anyone's ass if he wanted too. That was another thing that he was telling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 'i was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and i didn’t realize you were in a costume and i screamed in your face because i truly thought i was facing a zombie invasion’ au
> 
> Also, sorry for the silly title. Couldn't think of anything fun??? Oh well.

Dean is a bad ass. Or that's what he's telling himself as he walks home at ten at night on October thirtieth, alone. He can kick anyone's ass if he wanted too. That was another thing that he was telling himself after his scary movie marathon with Charlie. Why didn't he drive his car? It was because Sammy was worried about the damn environment and “Dean you only live two miles from Charlie and Jo's apartment. Walk.” He felt ridiculous. It's just night time, what's the worse thing that could possibly happen? Zombie apocalypse, his mind helpfully supplied. He was cursing Charlie for not ending with a cheesy scary movie and he was cursing himself for not driving and he was cursing Jo for being gone with their car. It was just one bad thing after the other. What else could possibly go wr- he cut off his own though as another thought was forming. Zombie apocalypse.

God dammit.

He groaned and put his headphones in. If he was walking alone in the dark, he was doing it without having to hear every little sound that was starting to creep him out more and more. Dean started blasting Taylor Swift. What? He was walking alone at night, he should not be judged for his guilty pleasure comfort music. Plus, she's got an amazing voice and catchy songs.

He was humming along to Blank Space, only a few more blocks until he was in his safe, well-lit home. His pace quickened when he got the feeling that there were more people around and maybe he was being a baby, but soon he was practically running. That's when he rounded the last corner before his house when he smacked into something and hit the ground. He first thought that he turned too soon from scaring himself that he his a wall or a lamp post, something. Then he opened his eyes and looked up too see an actual zombie.

He had no idea how loud he was screaming, not really, until he ripped his headphones out and realized he was really loud. He didn't have the time to be embarrassed by it, because he was literally about to get his brain eaten by a zombie and fuck! He glanced behind said zombie to see more zombies. Oh no. This was how he was going to go out wasn't it? Eaten by a hoard of zombies. Dean couldn't believe it.

The zombie had its arm reaching out towards Dean and he kept screaming as he scooted backwards away from it. His brain finally caught up and he got to his feet and swung as hard as he could at the zombie, finally dialing down his screaming. He heard the zombie groaning and one with red hair coming up to him next. He wasn't understanding why his legs weren't letting him run.

Then he heard a distinct “Ow, fuck. Fuck!” coming from the zombie he just punched in the face and that's- that's not right.

“Cas?” The other redheaded zombie called out, walking like a normal human person, as they walked up to him and the zombie. Something isn't right here, well besides the possible impending zombie apocalypse.

“Uh.” Dean stumbled, his mind frantically trying to keep up with what the fuck was going on. “What the fuck is happening!?” Dean suddenly screamed when the redheaded zombie was at the zombie he punched side, trying to look at its face.

The two of them looked up at him and both started laughing. He wanted to start screaming again. “It's a zombie crawl. I thought everyone in town knew about it. Guess not.” The zombie he punched spoke up before busting up laughing again. Dean was starting to doubt that this was an actual zombie invasion.

“Oh.” That was all Dean could come up with while he waited for his brain to finish catching up as he felt his entire face warm with the blood rushing up, turning him red. He was grateful it was dark but he knew the two humans could see his blush clear as day. “Sorry I punched you. I, uh, thought you were going to eat my brain.” Dean looked down at the ground hoping that it would open up and swallow him whole.

The guy stopped his chuckling and Dean could feel his eyes on him. “Sorry I scared the shit out of you.” He heard the redhead girl start to giggle and his face went impossibly redder.

“Uh, yeah, well. It happens, I guess.” Dean lifted his head up to see a much larger guy, also looking like a zombie, walking in their direction. He felt lucky that wasn't the guy he ran into, he probably would've actually crapped his pants.

“Hey guys, you're lagging. What happened?” The larger guy spoke with a southern drawl and Dean's eyes practically popped out of his head.

“Benny?” Dean almost yelled, surprise taking over most of the embarrassment.

“Hey Dean.” He just stared at Benny and the other two looked completely confused.

“What the fuck man? You didn't tell me this was going on!” Dean was shooting daggers at Benny, his embarrassment coming back full force.

“Sorry brother, didn't think you'd be out walking late at night on a Friday.” Benny shrugged and Dean was about to start pleading for the ground to open up beneath him.

“I told you Charlie and I were doing scary movie marathon tonight! And you know that I walk home, man!”

“Figured you'd just stay there.” He shrugged again and Dean was ready to start screaming again. How could Benny be so calm? How come Dean was the only one freaking out. Okay, so he was the one who thought he was going to die via zombie a few moments ago, but still!

“Stay there? With Jo getting back after being gone for three days? Yeah, no. Not a big fan of hearing my best friends going at it like bunnies.” Dean crossed his arms and Benny shrugged for the third flippin' time and Dean was starting to feel like he was losing it.

“Hurry up guys, we're all way behind now.” Benny looked to the other two before waving at Dean and heading back towards the hoard of zombie-people.

Dean turned back to the two people in front of him, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. “Uh.” Dean stumbled again when the guy looked at him and Dean could see past all of the zombie make-up to see real blood coming out of the guy's- Cas' he realized- nose and busted lip and really freaking blue eyes.

“C'mon Cas, let's get back to the group. Gabe has a first aid kit on him.” The girl said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dean briefly wondered if they were dating or just friends. Then he wondered why the fuck he cared.

“It's okay Anna. Go on ahead, I'll stay with this guy to make sure I didn't give him PTSD or something.” Cas shrugged and looked at the Anna girl with a somewhat intense look.

“Alright, call me when you get back home.” They shared a look and then she was off, jogging to catch up with the group.

“You didn't give me zombie PTSD or anything, you can go back.” Dean moved his hands from shoved in his jacket pockets to shove them into his jean pockets .His eyes were locked on Cas' and he couldn't look away, not that he wanted to.

“Yeah, well that's good, but you punched me and I want some coffee, so you can join me. There's a Denny's down the road.” Dean's mouth fell open and just stared at him.

“Uh, well, uh.” Dean swallowed and tried to take a deep breath like Sam told him to do when he got like this. “Okay.” Dean tried to shrug, but he was pretty sure it came off like he was a robot and had never attempted such a human gesture before.

Cas smiled at him, “Great, let's go.” He turned and started walking down down the sidewalk towards the Denny's in town. Dean stood, still in shock before his brain jump started and he followed after Cas.

“I'm Cas, by the way.” He turned to Dean and started walking backwards so he could still face him.

“Uh, yeah. I heard the girl with you say it. I'm Dean.” Cas smiled at him and Dean felt warmth bloom in his chest. He could tell that Cas was attractive even with all of that crap on his face,

“Figured as much since that was what Benny called you.” Cas slowed down his pace until he was even with Dean and turned back around to face in the right direction.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean looked at his feet while they walked. He could feel warmth radiating off of Cas and that was when he realized how cold it was outside.

“Are you nervous Dean?” He felt Cas' eyes on him again, but his voice didn't sound mocking. He sounded genuinely curious or even concerned.  
“Yeah.” Dean breathed out and watched his breath come out as a cloud. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything. Cas wasn't wearing a coat, how could he not be freezing his ass off? The wind was blowing, picking up the leaves off the ground and throwing them. He could hear their feet crunching the dead leaves on the sidewalk. He could faintly hear the crowd of people dressed scarily like real zombies in the distance.

“You do not need to be. I know that I am a stranger and it is dark, but I can promise you, I am not going to eat you tonight.” Dean could hear the teasing tone at the end and he felt himself smile. A though flew through his head, well could I eat you tonight? And his eyes widened at his own brain. He couldn't even actually see the guys face! I mean sure, he has a really nice smile and crazily blue eyes and a nice, deep, gravely voice, but they just met- kinda- and it was by him scaring the living shit out of Dean.

“Uh, okay.” Dean picked his head up as they walked into the Denny's and the warmth of the place hit him like a nice hug or something.

They sat down at the counter and ordered their coffees. They sat in silence and Dean stared at his hand in his laps, but he could hear Cas messing around with the napkins next to him and he figured it was to clean up the blood from his face that was actually blood. There wasn't many people in the diner, scratch that, there was only Ash who was the one working and the cook in the kitchen. Ash had barely even spared Cas a second glance even though he looked like the living dead.

Dean looked over to Cas to see him wiping off his zombie make-up and he barely kept his jaw from dropping. Cas was really attractive and Dean felt his face flush again. Cas looked over to him and gave him a big smile. “Better?” Dean just nodded and turned his attention back to his hands. Cas must definitely be dating that Anna girl if he looks this nice was the only thought on Dean's mind.

Ash set their coffee down in front of them along with the sugar and the cream. “Hey Dean, Cas.” Dean's eyes shot up to Ash in all his mullet glory.

“Hey Ash.” Dean nodded at him.

“Hello Ash.” Cas grinned and gave a small wave.

“You bail on the crawl early this year, Cas?” Ash leaned his elbows on the counter between Dean and Cas.

“Yeah, I scared the crap out of Dean accidentally and then he punched me.” Cas shrugged like it was nothing and Dean felt his cheeks go red again.

“Didn't know about the crawl, Dean-o?” Ash grinned at him and let out a laugh.

“No, but apparently everyone else I've ever met did.”

“Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm gunna go take a nap, just leave your money on the counter.” Ash half waved to them and disappeared behind a door.

“So, um, how's your face doin'?” Dean question, reaching for the sugar for his coffee. He didn't bother getting decaf since there was no way he'd be getting any sleep tonight after this whole thing.

“Hurts, but I'm not bleeding anymore so it's not bad.” He saw Cas grin out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but grin a little too.

“Sorry 'bout that, again.” Dean stirred his coffee before taking a sip. The warmth of it spread through him and it felt nice, calming almost.

“No to worry. I understand and probably would have done the same thing in your situation. Maybe with less screaming though.” He looked at Cas and saw him trying to hide his smile with his mug.

“I did scream a lot.” Dean snorted and took another drink.

“Sorry for scaring you so bad.”

“It's alright, man. It wouldn't have been that bad if I hadn't been walking back home from a scary movie marathon.”

“Ah, yes. I am glad it did happen though.” Dean turned his whole body to face him, his eyebrows lifted up and confusion written all over his face.

“What? Why? You got punched man!” Dean held his mug in his hands, savoring the warmth.

“Yes, but I did meet you and I am going to count that as a win.” Cas smiled at him and Dean stopped breathing for a moment and his face felt incredibly warm again.

“Uh- are you dating that girl? Anna?” Dean set his mug on the counter and so did Cas.

“No, she is my step-sister. That would be disgusting if I was.” Cas smirked and Dean felt his face getting impossibly warmer and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Oh.”

“Could we properly meet, Dean?” Cas was full on smiling now and Dean was too as he nodded his head vigourously. “Hello, I'm Castiel Novak.” He held out his hand to Dean.

“Dean Winchester.” He shook his hand and felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Cas grinned at him as he pulled his hand back.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and turned back a little on his stool.

“Dean?” Cas spoke after a few minutes of silence and Dean almost didn't hear him, caught up in his own thoughts.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean turned his head towards him, Cas was still smiling at him

“May I kiss you?”

“Oh fuck yes.” Dean smiled and turned completely towards Cas.

They pushed their lips together and Dean felt Cas' hands go to the back of his head, one hand in his hair and the other on his neck. Dean put one hand on Cas' jaw and the other on his thigh. They kissed slowly, their lips pressed together, moving in sync. Dean barely remembered Cas' swollwen nose and lip and didn't press their kiss any harder. They broke apart, smiling like dorks.

“I am not that sorry I scared you anymore.” Cas whispered to him and Dean broke out laughing.

He was thanking Charlie for not ending with a cheesy scary movie and he was thanking himself for not driving and he was thanking Jo for being gone with their car. It was just one good thing after the other. This night could not have gone any better.

* * *

The next year they all participated in the zombie crawl, Dean, Cas, Benny, Anna, Jo, Charlie, and Sam. Cas and Dean kept getting hit on the backs of their heads and scolded to stop freaking holding hands and kissing by the coordinator, Gabe. They were zombies after all.


End file.
